Last Good Day
by Casper1990
Summary: Set the day before Take It Or Leave It - the episode where Jackie finds out about her job offer in Chicago. Jackie and Hyde spend the day together. Valentine's Day oneshot. JH.


Last Good Day

**A/N: **This oneshot has been on my mind for almost a year now and I finally decided Valentine's Day was the right time to develop it. Whereas last year I was all about the smut, this year I'm all about the fluff.

This oneshot takes place during the day before Jackie found out about her job offer in Chicago. It's my way of showing what Jackie and Hyde would ideally do if they had an entire day to themselves.

Enjoy!

----------

**HYDE'S ROOM**

Hyde's thrusting grew rougher as Jackie's nails dug even harder into his ass, and it wasn't long before Hyde was forced to pull himself out of her and finish the task by hand.

You think that's unromantic? Well, what do you want him to do? They were out of condoms and he wasn't willing to take any chances.

Hyde laid his back against the wall and Jackie snuggled into his side while they each waited for the sex haze to lift. Ever since they reunited, the physical side of their relationship had taken on a much more ferocious nature; like they couldn't get enough of each other and they needed to latch on to every area of their bodies.

They both thought it was pretty hot.

Once their ability to speak returned, Jackie groaned at the time on the clock.

"You have to go work in a few minutes," she murmured, snuggling into him tighter.

Hyde shook his head, his eyes closed and his mouth too limp to form coherent words. "The store's closed," he managed. "They're re-painting it."

Jackie grinned, content at knowing they could spend all day lying here if they wanted. It wouldn't be hard convincing him into doing that, if it weren't for his growling stomach. It wanted attention and so Hyde reluctantly got up, through on a t-shirt and jeans, and went up to the kitchen to get himself some food. While he was gone, Jackie's belly began to rumble and she hoped he brought enough food down for two.

And he did. He re-entered the room with a bowl of cereal in his right hand and a plate of pancakes in his left. "You made me breakfast!"

"Actually, Mrs. Forman made them," he said, climbing onto the bed. "But she's got Red on a diet, so she through them at me."

Jackie had devoured two pancakes during his explanation and was making her way through the third when she said, "Say what you want. I think you just don't want to admit you like to cook for me. And speaking of cooking," she said, trying to frown but looking like a bloated hippo with her full mouth. "I'm still waiting for you to make me some devilled eggs!"

"Jackie, just eat your food," Hyde told her in a lazy, stoned-out voice. "It's too early for you to be talking."

She goes to protest, but her need for pancakes greatly outweighs her need to berate him. So they eat in silence until the spring under the bed snaps and the mattress sinks a few feet to the ground. Jackie drops her plate, startled.

"Crap. Not again…" Hyde mutters. He stands up and inspects the spring. "Man, this thing is totalled this time. I'm gonna need a new bed."

Jackie jumps up, wildly enthused. "A new bed?! Steven, this means you can have an actual duvet! And more than one pillow!" Hyde threw his head back. She'd already begun. "You know, I saw some bed linen yesterday that I thought would look great in here. Of course, I'd have to paint the walls, put down some carpet and get rid of those shelves before it would ever work in this room. But I could make your room half-way liveable by summ-"

"Jackie! Stop talking, alright? There's no way I'm letting you redecorate my room again."

"Oh, because you hated it _so much_ the last time," she droned sarcastically, hands on her hips. Hyde muttered a 'whatever' and sat back down and finished off his cereal. Jackie stared down at the bed-frame and a slight pout worked its way onto her face. "You know, I think I'm going to miss this bed when it goes," she remarked. "It did play its part in the most embarrassing moment in our relationship." Hyde dropped his spoon.

"Look, Jackie, I told you. I was really drunk that night and you gotta give a guy a break if he can't get-"

"No, not that!" she told him, waving it off. "I mean last year when the Formans walked in on us when I was staying here."

"Oh. Right."

"And Mrs. Forman thought we'd been…" she trailed off, looking for the right gesture. "…you know."

"What? Miming?" he innocently asked, intentionally riling her up. "Yeah, we have mimed a lot in this bed." He raised his head to smirk at her. "Feel like one last mime?"

"You're a pig."

"Hey, Steven Hyde does not endorse bestiality." Jackie broke out into laughter. He could have such a way with words when he wanted to. She stepped forward and sank down on him, her knees on either side of his hips. She leaned back and locked her hands around his neck, scratching his hair softly. She leaned in for a kiss, but pulled back.

"So, just miming, huh? And here I was hoping for some oral stuff."

Hyde didn't even cringe at how corny that came out. He was hard, she was horny and the door was locked. You know what comes next.

----------

**THE HUB**

Eric and Hyde are playing the pinball machine and the girls are eating at a nearby table, occasionally watching their boys.

"You and Hyde seem to be doing a lot better lately," Donna commented.

Jackie smiled. "It's been great, Donna. _He's _been great. We've both really calmed down compared to last time, I think, and… it's just so much better now."

"So, Hyde's finally the perfect boyfriend you've been bugging him for years to be?"

Jackie shrugged, taking a sip of her cola. "I wouldn't say perfect, but better than before. Much better than _Eric_ anyway." Jackie took another sip, pleased to be entering into another one of her and Donna's 'Battle of the Boyfriends' competitions they often found themselves getting carried away with.

Donna sat back in her seat, arms folded and an eyebrow raised. "Is that so?" Jackie nodded. "Well, did Hyde buy you flowers last week for no special reason?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But did Eric make you breakfast in bed this morning and hold the car door open for you without you having to ask him to?"

"I can't remember. But that could be because all morning I've been thinking about the three-course meal he cooked me last night."

"Three courses? Wow!" Jackie said in fake awe. "So you got three courses. Did you get three org-"

"Jackie!" Donna hissed, reminding her they were surrounded by two 8-year olds.

"Oh, please, they already know all about sex. At my sixth birthday party, while I was busy blowing out my birthday candles, my mom was off blowing the caterer."

Donna felt a slight twinge in her temples after hearing the latest tale from the Burkhart Family Album.

Jackie took another sip of her drink and suggested a way to prove once and for all who had the better boyfriend.

"I'll walk over to Steven and put his arm around my waist. I bet that when I go to walk away, he won't look at me, but his arm will tighten to keep me from leaving."

"Yeah, because Hyde just can't bear to be apart from you," Donna said, rolling her eyes.

Jackie stuck up her hands. "Hey, if you don't want to play, I know plenty of things to say about Steven that'll make you wish you were me even more than you already do."

Choosing peace over competition, Donna agreed to Jackie's idea. "Fine. You go over to Hyde, and then when you're done, I'll go over to Eric."

"Deal."

Jackie rose from her seat and casually walked across the room to where Hyde was leaning a hand against the pinball machine. Not saying a word, and making sure Donna was watching, she simply smiled at her boyfriend, snaked her arm around his back, snuggled into his chest and joined him in watching Eric. Hyde brought his left hand up to rest on Jackie's hip and, as she had predicted, he tightened it when she subtly began to leave his side. She stuck her tongue out at Donna, who rolled her eyes back, and Jackie stayed at Hyde's side until it was his turn to play and Donna's turn to test Eric.

Jackie reclaimed her seat, sat with her arms folded and encouraged Donna to get on with it. Donna smiled, rose up, walked over to Eric and replicated Jackie's pose as both she and Eric watched Hyde play. Eric's hand quickly found its way around to Donna's hip and, squeezing it, he asked, "Who's your friend?" Outraged, Donna placed her hands on Eric's chest and shoved him back against the wall.

A victorious Jackie bowled over with laughter in her seat and proclaimed, "That's one for me!"

----------

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE**

Jackie is ushering Hyde along the pavement, her hands covering his eyes.

"I'm losing my patience here, Jackie," he snapped.

"Relax, we're almost there," she pacified him. "Just try and enjoy your Valentine's Day present."

"Jackie, Valentine's Day was months ago."

"Yes, but we were broken up then. So, now's our chance to celebrate." She could feel his eyes roll under her palms.

"Whatever."

At last, she stops moving and she takes her hands away from his eyes. Hyde squints, readjusting to the midday sun, and he barely bakes out the name of the building she has brought him to the front of. "The Point Place Community Dance Hall?" he read in confusion. One quick glance at her pouting face and he knew instantly why she'd brought him here. He laughs. "Forget it, Jackie." He turns to walk away, but she catches him.

"Oh, Steven, _pleeeeeeeeeease_! You were so good last time, and it's senior's day, so none of your friends will be there." He blinks, not reacting. "Steven, please do this for me! I promise, afterwards, you can do whatever you want and I won't get mad or make you spend time with me. Please?" He let out a breath and she knew she almost had him. "I'll do something special for you. Whatever you want…" she said leadingly. He squinted his eyes again.

"I know something you can do." Hyde leaned in and whispered his condition in her ear, provoking a chest smack and an abhorred facial expression in return.

"Steven, that is disgusting!" she yells, stomping up the steps to the front door. She whips her head around to look down at him. "But I'll do it if you get your ass up here by the count of three."

----------

**POINT PLACE COMMUNITY DANCE HALL**

**BALLROOM**

_How Little We Know_ begins to play and in an instant, couples all around the room are doing the foxtrot. Hyde has the deepest scowl Jackie has ever seen on his face, but he is keeping to the rhythm and leading the dance with such ease that Jackie has to wonder how great a performance his usual, unaffected demeanour is. She decides to ask him.

"How much are you hating this?"

He shrugs. "I don't know why you like doing this so much."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He blinks. "It gives us great practice for our wedding reception!" He stills and she stifles a laugh. "Steven, I'm kidding." Weary, he picks up the dance again. She finds a spot on his t-shirt and focuses on it as she speaks. "I think, once a couple have been together for a while, they start to run out of new stuff to say to each other and they end up just going over the same things again and again until one of them dies."

"Sweet attitude you've got there."

"_But_, dancing-," Jackie continues, "lets a couple spend time together where they don't repeat themselves or talk about stuff they've talked about millions of times already."

Hyde nods. "So, you're saying if I had brought you here as soon as we started going out, you wouldn't have talked so much."

"And there you were wasting all that energy telling me to be quiet," she said, grinning.

_How Little We Know_ comes to an end and _A Lot Of Leavin' Left To Do_ starts up. Hyde's hands fall away from Jackie and his eyes widen beyond belief. "No way." He starts shaking his head back and forth. "Ballroom is one thing, but line-dancing is…"

"Don't forget our deal!" she reminded him, tugging on his sleeve. "You do this for me, and I do that disgusting, slutty thing for you."

Glaring at her, Hyde takes a menacing step forward and forces Jackie to look him in the eye. He says in an icy whisper, "You tell _anyone_ about this…" Her face lights up and she jumps up to hug him.

"I love you!" She jumps down and takes his hand, pulling him towards the remaining couples whose 70-year old plus hips could never withstand line-dancing. In no time at all, Hyde has picked up the routine and even cracks a genuine smile when Jackie loses her footing and almost rams into his old Math teacher. Of course, this smile disappears quicker than it appeared and Hyde continues the pretence of being utterly miserable until the dance ends and freedom is finally within reach.

The dance instructor approaches Jackie and Hyde on their way out and invites them to take part in a weekly class if they're interested. Jackie's eyes say 'yes', however Hyde's say, 'don't push it'. Compromising, Jackie tells her they'll think about it, and Hyde pulls Jackie out of the dance hall before she has a chance to sign them up as a magic act.

----------

**OUTSIDE GROOVES RECORD STORE**

Jackie had given Hyde free reign for what he wanted to do next, but she hadn't anticipated he would want to go to work when the store was supposed to be closed all day.

"I just need to get something." Hyde unlocks the front door, flicks the light-switch, kicks the strewn paint cans out of his path and makes his way into the back office. There, as expected, he found Leo asleep on the desk, hugging his baggie like a security blanket. "Hey! Leo, man!" Hyde whispers, eventually arousing the hippy. Leo's face whitens when he sees his boss.

"Hyde! I wasn't asleep. I was making sure the desk was sturdy." Leo puts his hands out to touch the desk, but he can't quite make them reach. "Weird."

"No, man, it's cool," Hyde assures him. "We just came for the bag."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Hi, Leo," Jackie greeted, stepping out from behind Hyde. They can both see there's no recollection on Leo's face.

"You remember Jackie, don't you? Loud, really annoying, never shuts up, always bugging you."

"Do you ever want to have sex again?" Jackie asks him warningly.

Leo blinks and, like he's never seen Jackie before, announces, "Hey, I know you! I saw you on TV!"

Jackie beams, revelling in the mention of her so-far dead-end television career. "Yes, Leo, that was me! I have my very own cable access show on Point Place TV. I'm on right after "Why Extra Crispy Turkey is Better Than Crispy Turkey" and right before "Why Plaid is Bad". Although, I hear they might be cancelling "Why Plaid is Bad" and giving me an extra half hour to do "Slut or Not" where I go to the sluts houses and give them a year's supply of condoms…"

Jackie continued to ramble, but Leo was already mesmerised. "Whatever she's on, I'll take it all." Hyde smiles and lays a hand on Leo's back, holding the baggie up with his other hand.

"I've got the next best thing, Leo."

----------

**CIRCLE**

HYDE: Didn't I tell you, Leo? This stuff makes your hair stand up.

LEO: You've got really great hair, Hyde. It's like… a bowl of noodles. _(Laughs)_ I said noodles.

JACKIE: I love Steven's hair now. I remember when it used to be big and he looked like a clown. _(Her face falls)_ I hate clowns. Steven, promise me you'll never hire a clown for our kids' birthday parties.

HYDE: No problem. They were getting a Zeppelin cover band anyway.

LEO: I was in a cover band once. We were really big until I died in my bathroom.

JACKIE: That wasn't you, that was Elvis.

LEO: Elvis is dead?! He owed me money! Man, I'm gonna haunt his ass. Excuse me. _(Leo stands up and leaves the circle, then returns)_ I almost forgot… _(Leo walks over to Hyde, pulls out one of Hyde's hairs and puts it in his mouth)_ Man, those noodles are delicious. You should really think about marketing those, Hyde.

----------

**POINT PLACE PARK**

Jackie and Hyde are walking back from Grooves, shortcutting through the park, when Jackie sees Kelso, Brooke and Betsy across the grass. "Steven, let's go say hello," she said, already tugging him towards the family.

He sighed. "Jackie, leave them alone. If Brooke takes her eyes off Kelso, she'll wind up with a wedgie."

But Jackie doesn't listen and before long, they're approaching the small family and quickly strike up a conversation.

"Hyde, I didn't have you pegged as one for parks," Brooke remarked as she fed her six month old daughter. "I saw you as more of an alleyway type of guy."

"Believe me; I'm looking for the nearest one."

Jackie coos and makes funny faces at Betsy, but she doesn't receive much of a reaction. Betsy seems much more interested in her raspberry and banana cream pudding.

"My goddaughter is bored by me," Jackie laments.

"She's just in a huff, Jackie. Consider yourself privileged she doesn't think of your lap as a toilet."

"So, how's it going with the kid? You guys ready to throw in the towel yet?" Hyde asked.

Brooke and Kelso exchange a laugh. "No, I tell you… yeah we are ready to give up," Kelso admits. Brooke smacks his chest.

"Don't listen to him. Betsy's wonderful, but she does demand _all_ of your attention _all_ the time. It's a bit exhausting to be honest."

"Well, we can take her for a while if you guys…"

Brooke was dumping the baby in Jackie's arms before Jackie could finish getting her offer out. She looks up at Hyde's baffled expression. "I guess we're babysitters for the day." She looks down at Betsy. "You can clean yourself, right?" Betsy responded by making Jackie feel privileged.

----------

**PLAY AREA**

Certain that his goddaughter his ready, Hyde lowers Betsy into a swing while Jackie stands a few feet away, her palms pressed together in front of her nose and pacing back and forth; reminding Hyde repeatedly to "be careful with her". She gives Hyde a shaky nod and he slowly brings the swing back, and slowly pushes it forward. He increases the pace ever so slightly and this elicits a multitude of giggles from Betsy's mouth. As she enjoys it more and more, Jackie becomes more relaxed and claps Betsy on.

Careful not to overdo it, Hyde takes Betsy out of the swing puts her back in his arms, which seemed to be her favourite resting place. He shakes her hand with his thumb, telling her, "You got guts, kid." Betsy points at the slide and babbles inaudibly. "I think she wants to go on the slide. Should we let her?"

Jackie looks back and forth between the slide and Betsy, her nervous disposition having returned. "I don't know. It might make her sick."

Hyde shrugged. "Only one way to find out." Hyde walks over to the slide with Betsy in his arms and he sits her down on the 3-feet high plastic slide. Never letting go of her, he eases her down the slide and she starts giggling again. She looks up at her godfather expectantly. "Again?" he asks, pointing to the top of the slide. Betsy smiles a toothless smile. "Alright, but if your mom asks, I put up a fight." Hyde picks her up again and takes her down the slide three more times before he senses the need for a change. Jackie's lost eyes tell him he'll be performing this task as well.

Somehow, Hyde got through changing her diaper, disposing of the dirty one and cleaning her up without his stomach turning. The same couldn't be said for Jackie, who looked positively appalled.

"That smell… _how_ did you do that, Steven?"

"I think I've just killed enough brain cells that my sense of smell is almost gone."

"Well, you were incredible," she told him, rewarding his baby skills with a kiss. Betsy laughed at this. Jackie smiled down at the baby. "You like that, Betsy?" She kissed Hyde again, this time for longer and so Betsy laughed even harder. "Aww, she is the cutest thing ever!" Jackie said as she snuggled into Hyde's chest. "She likes to watch us kiss."

"Sure she's not Fez's kid?"

Betsy started to cry when he said that.

----------

**FORMAN LIVING ROOM**

"Did you have fun with Aunt Jackie and Uncle Steven today, Betsy?" Brooke asked once her daughter was back in her arms.

"That's Uncle _Hyde_," she was corrected.

Jackie smacked his chest. "Oh, shut up, Steven. You can't expect her also to call you that."

Brooke looked up at them both. "She was okay, though? You were able to handle her?"

"She was no problem at all, Brooke," Jackie informed her. "Can you believe Steven can change a diaper?"

"Hyde!" Kelso shrieked. "You saw my little girl naked?!"

Hyde sighed. "Kelso, she's a baby."

Kelso spluttered. "Whatever! But when you're daughter's old enough, you can bet I'm doing it with her! Just like I did it with your sister!"

Hyde takes a step forward and Kelso runs out of the house.

"Thank you guys so much for today," Brooke said for the umpteenth time. "If ever you feel like babysitting again, just let me know."

Kitty comes through the kitchen door and instantly swoons when she sees Betsy. "Hello there, beautiful! Would you like some brandy for those sore gums of yours?"

"Oh, she's not teething yet, Mrs. Forman," Brooke told her.

"Oh. Well… more for me then!" Kitty exclaimed, her trademark laugh coming out as she walked back into the kitchen. "Dinner's ready when you are!" she called through the door.

Brooke frowned. "Darn, I have to take Betsy home now."

"Already?" Jackie asked, her buzz plummeting. "Can't you just stay for dinner?" Hyde cleared his throat. Jackie remembered. "That's right! You can't stay for dinner because… because we're all going to be smoking and Betsy shouldn't be around it. Jackie glared at Hyde out of the corner of her eye. He was a bastard for trapping her into this.

----------

**DINING ROOM**

Red and Kitty are sitting at either ends of the table, and Eric and Hyde are across from each other. Jackie enters, wearing a knee-length dress and walking stiffly towards her seat, careful to keep her legs together.

"Jackie, did you change into a dress just for dinner?" Kitty asked, confused by the girl's new attire when the rest of them were all dressed so casually.

Jackie sat down and she could see Hyde trying his hardest to hold it together. She turned to Kitty. "Well, Mrs. Forman, since you invited me here, I thought it would be nice for me to make an effort." That seemed to appease Kitty and the family delved into their dinner. Jackie looked at Hyde and saw him smirking. She kicked his leg and whispered fiercely, "Will you stop! I'm doing what you asked!"

He leans in to her ear to whisper back, "It's longer than you promised." She glared again and snatched his hand, placing it on her thigh.

"Feel for yourself. I keep my promises."

Subtly, and out of view of the others, Hyde slid his hand down to the hem of Jackie's dress, brushing her knee and moving his hand all the way under her dress and back up to her thigh, and then some. Feeling only bare skin along his travels, he smiled and pressed a kiss to the hair above her ear, making one last whisper.

"You should have gone commando a couple of Veteran's Days ago."

----------

**BACK GARDEN**

Eric, Hyde and Donna are each sitting on a lawn chair, waiting for Jackie to return after she felt the need to change back into her earlier outfit. Hyde had to admire her move tonight. She held underwear with as much importance as any piece of her outfit, so to go without was a bold move for her. He'd have to encourage such moves in the future.

Jackie makes her way out into the garden and slides onto Hyde's lap, causing him to frown when he cups her ass and feels the fabric of her underwear underneath her pants.

"It's really pretty out here, Eric," Donna remarks. "Why don't we come out here more often?"

"There was a… faeces incident with Schotzie for a while there," he said, grimacing. "This place was like a minefield of dog poop."

Something skims Jackie's head and explodes on the nearby wall, spraying her hair and clothes with droplets of water. She shrieks and jumps up, scanning the ground and finding a ripped green piece of rubber hanging off a bush. Turning around, she sees a guilty looking Fez holding another water balloon in his hands and a frightened look in his eyes. Jackie had clearly not been his target, but he was now most definitely hers.

Like a cheetah, a very pissed off one at that, she charges at her foreign friend with enormous speed, pouncing on his chest and tackling him to the ground. Surprisingly enough, Hyde was able to pry her off without sustaining bodily injury himself.

Just then, the group heard Kelso calling for Fez. They followed his voice and saw him standing in the driveway, holding a box full of water balloons in his hands. Hyde and Eric smiled at each other and they snatch the box from Kelso's hands before he knows it and they start throwing the balloons in his direction.

Soon, an all-out water balloon fight breaks out between the six friends and they are all pelting as many as they can at each other. Jackie, for the most part, runs around to avoid getting wet, but she does get a retaliatory throw at Fez and rejoices at the sight of his soaking wet pants. Jackie, Eric, Hyde and Donna join together to lift the instigators of this fight into the back of the Camino. There, they launch the remaining arsenal of balloons and keep on throwing them at Kelso and Fez until they've run out of balloons and until Red appears at the door, the veins in his head telling them it's time to leave.

----------

**OUTSIDE JACKIE'S HOUSE**

Approaching the front gate of the Burkhart home, Hyde brings the Camino to a soft stop and stretches back in his seat, yawning and aching from the day's activities. Jackie, while gathering up her things, smiled at his dead-to-the-world face and asked him, "You worn-out, baby?"

Hyde craned his neck towards her without breaking the stretch. "No, this was a lazy day for me."

She laughed. "Great. Then we can do it all again tomorrow." She wished she had a camera to remember just how wide his eyes got when she said that.

"Yeah, you can take Fez in my place."

They fell silent, comfortably so, for the next few minutes. Both remained seated in the car, Hyde resting against the headrest with his eyes closed, and Jackie facing towards him with her bag and coat in her hands.

"We should do some of this again in a couple of weeks," Hyde said, not opening his eyes but moving his head slightly so that he was face to face with Jackie.

Her head lifted. "Yeah?"

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, Forman'll be gone, Donna and Mrs. Forman will be depressed about it, and Kelso and Fez will be burning down their apartment…" Jackie laughed.

"I can see that."

"I really don't feel like getting involved in all the drama," Hyde continued. His eyes snapped open. "But I'm not dancing again! We're doing something that _I_ want to do!"

Rolling her eyes, Jackie retorted, "Well then remind me to bring some bail money along next time."

Silent again, they both kept their eyes open, but zoned out slightly. The only movements were Hyde's thumb rubbing up and down Jackie's index finger as she covered the hand on his lap with her own.

She spoke quietly. "It's gonna be really strange without Eric around. Things are gonna suck, I know it."

"Jackie, it's Point Place. It always sucks here."

Jackie shook her head. "No, I'm serious." She shook his hand to get his attention and sat up in her seat. "Everybody's happy right now. You and I are back together; Eric and Donna aren't bitching over their wedding anymore; Mr. Forman's store is doing well; Michael had a baby-"

"Remind me again how that bodes wells for humanity?"

Jackie's sighed. "I just want everything to stay the same," she whined

"Why?" She frowned at his response. "Look, things have to change sooner or later. If they don't, you just go around in circles. Would you rather still be breaking up and getting back together with Kelso every other week?"

Horrified, she instantly replied, "God, no!" Hyde grinned, his point made. Jackie still needed a few more moments to piece it all together. "So, _you're_ saying… things changed for the better when Michael went to California…" her face sparkled with realisation, "and they could change for the better _again_ when Eric goes to Africa!"

Hyde nodded. "Yep. Maybe Jimmy Page will murder people who buy ABBA records."

"Oh, he can just try and stop me!"

Her more spirited attitude raised the atmosphere inside the Camino and Hyde was feeling a lot more content to sit here for another while longer. That was, until the watch on his wrist reminded him that he was needed at Grooves to clear Leo out before W.B. found out he was squatting there.

"Do you have to go?" Jackie whined. "I really don't feel like dealing with my mom tonight."

"Come by the basement later," he suggested.

"Ugh, but my bedroom is much more romantic than your squalor. Or, it wouldn't be if you'd just let me-"

"No," he stated firmly, putting the kibosh on her redecorating plans. "It's my room or your mom. Take it or leave it."

She grunted. "_Fine_. But just so you know, _I'm_ wearing an Anni-Frid Lyngstad t-shirt!"

"And I will gladly rip it off you," Hyde said, his lips pulled up into his most cheeky grin.

----------

**INSIDE JACKIE'S HOUSE**

Twenty minutes of bantering and ten minutes of making out later, Jackie hooked her house keys onto the back of her front door and bounced over to the message pad by the phone, humming to Freebird and smiling at the night she was about to start getting ready for.

She picked up the pad and scanned for any tagged with a "J" at the end. As usual, Helen Reynolds wanted to go to the salon and Julie Mitchell wanted to relive the glory days of cheerleading camp. One unfamiliar name drew her interest.

"'Rob Peterson from WFLD Chicago would like you to call him back'." Jackie dropped the message pad onto the table. "Well, Mr. Peterson, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow, because I have a date to get ready for."

And with that, she continued her bounce upstairs and kept on humming until she couldn't stop coming.

THE END.

----------

**A/N:** And we all know what happened when she _did_ get around to returning his message. mutters angrily

Hope you liked this. Let me know. Please review. I really want to hear your thoughts on this story.


End file.
